Final Glance
by YoruKaze
Summary: Many years later, Kurama and Hiei are the only members of the Reikai Tantei gang left after attending Yusuke's Funeral. Complete
1. Part One

Person: Allright! Time for the disclaimer! Me: O_o; What? Person: x__x; You need to say "I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho and all affiliated titles" and crap like that. Me: *blinku* o.o *clings to Kurama doll* Person: Yare yare... 9__9; You don't own YYH do you? Me: Nope. *points to the Yoshihiro Togashi/Fuji TV Studio Pierrot/FUNimation guys and gals in her closet* __ They do. *growl* Person: *falls over* Me: ^o^ No I DO NOT own Yu Yu Hakusho! Please enjoy the fic. ^_~  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Final Glance By: YoruKaze  
  
The days had been long and cold. The sweeping winds tore through the empty branches in canon as it blows through the streets of the city. Winter. Yes, it was not Kurama's favourite season, but it seems there was nothing he could do about it. Not all the Makai plants in the world could make this season seem brighter. Especially now. But of course, in his heart he knew that was not true. It was just yesterday when he commented on the beauty of a thin layer of fresh fallen snow. All things have beauty within them. I guess, he pondered as he sat on a park bench next to the sidewalk. It had been a long day. Then again, it had been a very long ninety-two years for him.  
  
Ninety-two years. It doesn't seem like that long ago, Kurama thought. Of course, that span of time was a drop in the bucket in his life. His approximate age was nearing probably around 1500 years old, but it did not really matter, it was not important to him.  
  
He sat fiddling with his tie, something he did not wear very often. Then again, black was not his choice colour either. During that thought he was interrupted by a cold breeze and the feeling of someone's presence behind him. He whipped around immediately to see a short, dark figure with black and white spiky hair.  
  
"Hiei!" he exclaimed softly at the sight of his old friend. "I didn't see you at the wake. Were you there?" He asked this, already knowing the answer.  
  
"Hn." He paused. "I was there," Hiei said in his usual tone.  
  
"I knew you wouldn't have missed it," Kurama said almost in a whisper. "It's sad, isn't it?"  
  
Hiei made no comment, but instead looked down to the ground. He started moving his foot around in the melting snow. Then he said, "You look almost the same as you did.how?"  
  
Kurama laughed softly. He looked down and muttered, "It's because of who I really am. I can't age like normal ningen. I almost wish." but he trailed off into his thoughts.  
  
Hiei knew what he was going to say, but did not agree. He had grown to somewhat like his existence. Maybe "like" is not the correct word. More like, "grown accustomed to". He knew the fate ahead of him, he knew the place he would be going would be a lot worse than being forced to live in Ningenkai; which was torture for Hiei, all in itself.  
  
Kurama felt the anxious emotion of Hiei and replied, "Do you really think that Koenma will really send us there?"  
  
Hiei turned around a bit startled. iHow did he know that? Oh yeah, it's Kurama.../i He replied, "Hn. How am I supposed to know?"  
  
Kurama smiled and said softly, "You haven't changed Hiei."  
  
Hiei looked back at him. I have changed, kitsune, he thought. Kurama knew he had. Although it wasn't all intentional. If he was still the Hiei of the past, why was he helping baka ningen who wander into Makai? Or would he have attended the wake? Would he even be here, talking, right now? No. He wouldn't have.  
  
"You miss them don't you?" Kurama asked gently.  
  
"No," Hiei replied, bluntly.  
  
Kurama smiled again, but his faced changed slowly to a frown when he said his next thought. "Today was very sad. But the even sadder part is that no ningen will ever know how important he was. He will be forever remembered in Rei-kai and Makai alike, but not in his own world, where he lived and died."  
  
Hiei was surprised at Kurama's bluntness. He knew it was the harsh influence of Youko still within him. Although Hiei knew that Youko was more powerful, he would always prefer Kurama in his "ningen" form. Simply because, that it was the Kurama he knew, and, although he would never say it aloud, or even think it, but that was the Kurama who had been his best friend through it all. Hiei slowly returned to reality and realized that Kurama was still talking.  
  
".He lived a very long time. Of course, he would have lived longer if he had been a full demon," Kurama commented. "But after Keiko died, that really got to him I heard."  
  
Hiei put his hands in his pockets. "Hn."  
  
Kurama looked at his hands, which were sitting, folded in his lap. He leaned forward slightly, making him seem ancient.  
  
Hiei smirked, noticing this. "You are old." Kurama laughed. "Yes I know. I haven't quite felt the full force of it yet though."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"I believe so."  
  
"Hn. Baka kitsune."  
  
Kurama smiled slightly, but then solemnly looked upon the ground. "I miss them." He looked up and raised his gaze to the sky, but closed his eyes and looked back to Hiei, who was also, surprisingly, staring at the sky also. "Koenma better be treating him well after all that he's done."  
  
"Peh," Hiei said, "But we had a part also."  
  
"Yes, I guess so," Kurama stated with a half-smirk. Kuwabara, Genkai, Yukina, Keiko, Shizuru, and Yusuke. The people who had changed the entire track of Kurama's and Hiei's lives, the people who meant the most to both of them, they were all gone. It is strange, how their brief existence made such a lasting impact. Besides his mother, Kurama had respected and learned from Yusuke the most. He had even come to understand loyal friendship even better from Kuwabara. Hiei had probably changed the most since he met Yusuke though. He had been taught from all of them.  
  
Hiei had many trials and losses in his sad lifetime, but the most recent of course had been the death of his twin sister Yukina. He had never told her the truth, he had never told her that he was her brother. The person she searched so long and hard for stood right before her, but she never knew.  
  
"Why didn't you ever tell her?" asked Kurama.  
  
Hiei's eye's widened slightly. How does that fox do that?! He knew Kurama had an uncanny read peoples' minds and emotions just by looking at them, but it just amazed him all the same. "Hn. That is none of your affairs." Kurama would never understand, no one would.  
  
"We all make mistakes, Hiei."  
  
At that moment, each of them thought the conversation was over. The both sat in silence, not needing to say anything. Each of them thought about the recent death of their friend. They thought about all of them.and how they never even got to see them alive before they passed. They never said goodbye, or thanks, for that matter. Then suddenly, they both turned rapidly around to see the person staring from behind them.  
  
"Koenma-sama!" Kurama exclaimed in surprise. He smiled and followed up with, "Hisashiburi..."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Yeah @@; This is my first fic. Sooo it sucks xD; Please review and tell me what I need to improve upon. But don't be too harsh x.o; 


	2. Part Two

Disclaimer: Yes I own Yu Yu Hakusho. Hiei is my bitch and Yusuke does my laundry. C'mon people!! __ No I sadly don't own YYH. u_U But I wish I did.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Koenma was in his adult form and the usual robes of the spirit would that he wore. His brown hair blew lightly back and forth over his face as he stood perfectly still.  
  
"Hello Kurama," he replied. Then nodding the other direction he said, ".Hiei."  
  
"Hmph," Hiei muttered as he crossed his arms and looked the opposite direction.  
  
"So I take it you know now, about everyone. You two are the only ones left of a historical legacy sadly. Plus." Koenma stated as he looked up to the sky, "You never even got to say goodbye to any of them."  
  
Kurama looked down at his hands again, and sighed quietly, while Hiei switched his glance to the sky full of grey. The sun could not be seen, the clouds created a huge shadow over the entire city, fitting the mood of the day.  
  
"I trust you know they are well taken care of."  
  
"Yes," Kurama replied softly. "I had hoped you would-  
  
"Ah, but why don't you ask them yourselves to make sure."  
  
"How?" Hiei said, looking sharply at the Koenma. This, in fact, startled Koenma for a second. "How can we ask them? They should have left Reikai by now and should be where they belong. Meaning, that we will never see them again, and nor will you."  
  
The Reikai Prince was startled by this short, yet effective outburst.  
  
"Ah." Koenma said, slightly shaken, but recollected himself with an amused expression. "But have you forgotten that I am the demi-god of Reikai? That I, Koenma the Great, Son of Enma-Daioh-sama, ruler of all-  
  
"Yes, yes we get your point.ahou," Hiei grumbled with a roll of the eyes. Kurama smiled and looked back to Koenma to hear his response.  
  
"Ahem, well yes," Koenma said with a small cough, blushing, "I have pulled some strings and stretched some rules in many ways for.both of you." Koenma stated this all very "matter-of-factly".  
  
"In what ways?" Kurama asked. Hiei looked over his own right shoulder, trying hard to hide his obvious interest in what the royal brat was rambling about.  
  
"Well. Since your previous and only 'major' crime of stealing the dark artifacts has been dropped, you have no major offen-  
  
"But no," Kurama said as he cut him off, "How can that be? What about all the crimes I've committed in Makai? My original self has murdered, stolen, and created much chaos and havoc throughout the place. All that cannot be ignored, surely." Kurama said as he stood up from the bench and walked slowly towards Koenma, arms still crossed.  
  
"Hn," the Jaganshi said. Which probably signified that, once again, Kurama had made a brutal point, and Hiei was agreeing.  
  
Koenma scratched his head and replied, "Well.eh heh, that's where I broke many rules and pulled a lot of strings. Since you both have changed so drastically from your original forms and behaviors, and not only fought against your own kind, but also helped save Ningenkai from extinction many times, that I felt that your past should no longer haunt you. You both have good, honest souls." Koenma said wisely, then looked in Hiei's direction and added, "but you may still not realize it. So I have prepared you for that day, when it arrives."  
  
Kurama and Hiei stood in front of Koenma with expressions of utmost surprise on their faces. Not only at the fact that they would actually be able to join their friends when they are deceased, but at the figures that slowly materialized behind him. Koenma noticed their expressions and turned around slightly. "Ah yes, I thought they'd be coming soon. It seems that each of them wanted to make sure I have kept my word." He laughed. "They were very persistent."  
  
At the moment, the figures were slowly became recognizable. The first three to come into focus were Shizuru, Yukina, and Kuwabara, Shizuru smiled and waved a small wave, the proceeded to take out her cigarettes. They allow cigarettes in Reikai? Yukina stood between them and smiled with her hands behind her back.  
  
"Yukina," Hiei mouthed with widened eyes when he recognized her.  
  
Followed by Yukina stood Genkai in her young form. Then Keiko appeared, smiling sweetly with her arm apparently wrapped around the last person, which was of course.Yusuke. He winked at them with his usual grin.  
  
Kurama grinned and spoke, "Minna."  
  
"What's up Kurama?! Hiei?! How the hell are ya?" Yusuke shouted. His voice was an echo, as if he were a couple meters away, but it was Yusuke all the same. They all looked the same as when they first met. (Aside from Genkai.) Hiei's arms uncrossed as he gazed upon his old partners.  
  
But.how?, he thought. This question was answered almost immeadiately by Kuwabara, who had his arm around Yukina. All of them looked and moved as if they were in a dream.  
  
"Koenma let us have a chance to see you. Because, well, you never got a chance to see us before we were worm chow.Heh. And it'll probably be a long time before you finally kick the can," Kuwabara replied.  
  
I see death hasn't changed the moron, Hiei thought. "Hn. It might not be that long for Kurama." He looked over to him with a smirk. Kurama glared at him but then a small smile formed after a second. "And it seems you are still a baka," Hiei said while he closed his eyes and crossed his arms again.  
  
"Heh. Yeah! We've missed Kurama's good advice and Hiei's smartass comments," Yusuke said while laughing.  
  
"Hn."  
  
Yusuke laughed. "Only joking Hiei. Good to see you. How's the picking up lost ningen job going?"  
  
"Peh. Fine."  
  
"Great." He paused. "How's Mukuro?"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Right."  
  
They all looked at each other just smiling slightly. They haven't changed, Yusuke thought. Each of them looks a bit more aged though. Kurama's face had thinned a bit, his hair had lost some of its luster. And what was that appearing? Grey?! His movements were a bit slower than when he was seventeen, but that's understandable. He was a very, very old fox. He definitely was in outstanding shape for his human age. Hiei, however, had hardly changed. His eyes only showed a bit of his age. His reactions were still quick and angry, as they always had been. Come to think of it, Yusuke never did know how old Hiei actually was.  
  
Koenma broke the silence with his comment, "Well, we must be heading back now. My ass already hurts from all the spankings I'm about to receive." He said this as he rubbed his backside tenderly with a worried expression on his youthful face. They all grinned and said goodbye to each other, except for Hiei, who wore his usual smirk with his hands in his pockets.  
  
At last, all of them faded. Kurama and Hiei were again alone. Alone with their thoughts about what events just had taken place, mixed with those of the past. Kurama looked to Hiei, who was still staring blankly at the place where the old gang once stood just moments ago.  
  
"Well that was very considerate of Koenma. I guess all our work and effort did make a slight difference."  
  
"Hmph! What if I didn't want to be stuck with you baka for eternity?"  
  
"Well then, I guess you're out of luck," Kurama replied, smiling broadly.  
  
Hiei growled softly. "You never quit."  
  
They both glanced at each other for the last time, and walked away slowly, grinning. After all, there was no need to say goodbye, they would be seeing each other again soon enough.  
  
THE END.but not really, of course.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
A/N: Uhh that's it x__x; Please review. I want to know how I rate with you people. ^_~ Arigatou! 


End file.
